


and when it's dark out and no one's around, it keeps glowing

by theformerone



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, write the femslash you want to see in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theformerone/pseuds/theformerone
Summary: There is a wild boar on Hinata's back, and a sunflower rising from Ino's heel that blooms at the top of her thigh.





	and when it's dark out and no one's around, it keeps glowing

**Author's Note:**

> title lifted from Paramore's 'Last Hope'

When Hinata is a little girl, the wild boar on her back is considered an unseemly thing by the elders of the Hyūga clan. They frown at it, eyes narrowed, and in hushed tones, mutter about who it must belong to.

It is nothing like the bright yellow sprouts on the back of Hanabi's neck, or the sleeping fawn on Neji's chest. It is not demure, nor easy to draw attention away from once it is seen. It is the loudest thing about Hinata. 

Hinata's boar is small, a piglet really, and will grow as she does. It means that her soulmate is of a similar age. She watches it every year as it gets older, fatter, and meaner looking. Her elders are worried it might belong to some rough hewn civilian, or to a poorly trained shinobi that is in the academy with her. Hinata does not worry at all. She knows that if she finds her soulmate, and her elders deem the match unsuitable, she will be wed with a Hyūga cousin to maintain the bloodline.

The fact that Hanabi is their father's heir already gives Hinata an amount of agency that she would not normally have possessed. Her elders are not concerned with her happiness, no, but it would look bad politically speaking, if the discarded daughter of the main branch was coerced into a poor marriage without an attempt to find her soulmate taking place. 

Hinata is not weak, though she is terribly shy. Any match made for her within her family will be a good one. Her social anxiety is one small peculiarity among a village full of shinobi. Her clan may not like it or understand it, but it is tolerated because she is still of the main branch.

The branch cousin she marries could be many things to her, but Hinata doubts cruelty and kindness in equal measure. Civility is what she can hope for. No one looks at her with as much open animosity as Neji does, so she hopes it will not be him. 

Hinata sees Naruto in the academy, she knows that she cannot be his soulmate, because he is nothing like a boar, or a piglet. He is like summer storms, like sunshine itself. It does not make her want to be his soulmate any less. 

Sometimes, as a little girl, Hinata looks at it over her shoulder in the mirror and thinks it must belong to someone with a very large personality. She wonders about what her mark looks like on their skin. 

 _'It must be something small,'_ she thinks.  _'Unnoticeable.'_

* * *

Ino thinks the little brown spot on her heel is a mole the first time she sees it. She pays it little mind. She worries, when she's around twelve, and it appears as though her soul mark will never appear. Shikamaru already has his, a tiny screw behind his ear, and Chouji has a sweet looking little sun on his palm. Sakura has  _two_ for some reason, a weird red swirl with the kanji for 'colonel' in black on top of it on her shoulder blade. 

All the girls are obsessed with trying to see Sasuke's, and he wears those high collared shirts, so they're all sure it's there somewhere. Naruto boasts about having two marks as well, but says they're under his armpits, and no one wants to get close enough to him to see. 

Ino's parents tell her that it's nothing to worry about. That the marks will grow and develop as the soulmates do, and that one day, when they unite and begin to grow together, so will their marks. Her father shows her the boar on his stomach, with a crown of chrysanthemums on his head, and her mother shows her the chrysanthemum patch on her back, and the boar that walks through it. 

"Your mother's flowers didn't start blooming until she made genin," Inoichi says, pressing a kiss to his wife's cheek. 

"They won't appear until your soulmate undergoes a period of growth," Kigiku adds, gently tapping Ino on the nose. 

"But what if they already have mine?" Ino asks, staring up at her parents. "What was my period of growth?"

Kigiku reaches out, and gently tugs on Ino's earlobe, where her Ino-Shika-Cho studs are nestled.

"You started training with Chouji-kun and Shikamaru-kun when you were six, and before that, you started learning our clan techniques," she explains. "You've been doing a lot of growing ever since you were born."

Ino narrows her eyes. 

"Does that mean my soulmate is a civilian?"

"It's possible," Inoichi says, "but it's also possible that they just need to hit a growth spurt. Maybe they aren't very confident in their abilities, or maybe they're shy."

"Either way," Kigiku adds, giving Ino's earlobe another soft tug. "There's no rush for you to find them. You're only twelve."

Ino puffs up her cheeks, a little annoyed. 

"I'm a genin!" she says. "I'm an adult in the eyes of the law!"

"Oh?" Kigiku asks. "Then would you like to open the flower shop in the morning?"

"And make dinner tonight, since you're so grown up?" Inoichi adds. 

Ino scratches the back of her head and lets out a shaky laugh. 

"I'm not  _that_ grown up," she says. 

* * *

Ino takes her parents' advice, and she doesn't worry about it. She trains with Shikamaru and Chouji for the Chuunin Exams, and she doesn't look at the little brown spot on the bottom of her foot for months at a time. 

In the Forest of Death, when she drags her team to Sakura's aid, shock turns Ino inside out. Not only has Sakura been beaten within an inch of her life, and not only has she cut off her hair, but her soul marks have expanded massively beneath her red qipao.

Ino can't see all of it, but where there was once black kanji, now there is black flame, and the red swirl has become a hurricane. It is a spill of color that peeks out from either sleeve, and Ino can only marvel not only at what Sakura has become, but what her soulmates have become as well. 

When she spots Sasuke, when the black tomoe of his cursed seal recede to reveal the roots of a cherry blossom tree on his left forearm, and a hunting fox crawling up his right, Ino gets half an idea of what is to come. 

"Wear long sleeves," Ino murmurs as she evens out Sakura's hair.

She doesn't have to say why.  The marks may have been obscure, but finding people whose names meant 'sea' or 'fire' would be an easy task for any shinobi that wanted to cause harm to Sakura.

"And your hair," she adds, "wear it long if you can."

The Chuunin Exams seem hungry, because they are taking from everyone in attendance. The screw on Shikamaru's neck is spinning wildly through the first round of fights, and Ino's heel itches madly. Chouji is the only person on their team who isn't effected in the slightest. 

Ino's fight with Sakura is vicious as their friendship. The double knockout infuriates them both when they wake up, but the air between them is clearer than it has been in years. 

During Tenten's fight with the frightening kunoichi from Suna, Ino clocks the 'jū' written plainly on the back of the blonde girl's thigh. It's mostly covered by the girl's mesh armor, but the mark is clear to an inquisitive eye. The number gets smaller as the fight progresses, nearly disappearing before Ino's gaze.

When the fight ends with a move that might as well have broken Tenten's spine, Ino is grateful that Suna and Konoha aren't allies. That would've been complicated.  

When Hyūga Neji and Hyūga Hinata fight, the itch on the bottom of Ino's foot becomes a full blown discomfort. She doesn't show it because she's a shinobi and she knows better, but about halfway through the fight when it looks like Hinata isn't going to take a beating laying down, Asuma puts a hand on her shoulder and nudges her away from the stands. 

"Asuma-sensei?" she asks, suddenly concerned. 

He reaches into his waist pouch and pulls out a roll of bandages. 

"You're gonna want to cover that up," he advises around his unlit cigarette, gesturing down towards her leg. 

Ino looks down, and the gasp that comes out of her mouth is loud in the quiet hallway. There are sunflowers crawling up her left leg, some of them are soft green buds, but one is in full bloom, open faced, its petals dark red at the head and white towards the tips of the petals. 

It's gorgeous. 

She looks back up at her teacher and takes the offered roll of bandages with lightly shaking fingers. 

"Thank you," she says. 

She finishes wrapping her leg by the time Chouji's fight begins. Shikamaru looks at her, clocking the sudden change in her mood. 

"You look like you've seen a ghost," he grumbles, checking her from head to toe for sudden injuries. 

"Something like that," she replies.

* * *

Between the preliminary and second round fights of the Chuunin Exams, the Yamanaka clan head and his wife request an audience with her father. Hinata is not permitted inside of the meeting, though Hanabi is as his heir. 

She pays it little mind. She is used to not being invited, or to being ignored. She is happy by herself, or at least she can be. Despite her losses in the Chuunin Exams, her team had been exceptionally proud of her. Kurenai had treated them all to a congratulatory dinner, one where while they ate, their sensei insisted on speaking only of their successes during the exams. 

The following morning over a team building breakfast, they had discussed and dissected each other's preliminary fights, for the sake of making themselves and each other better fighters. Hinata had liked that much more than the silence that greeted her when she returned home, battered, bruised, and still a genin. 

She does her best to keep outside of the compound before her curfew; she does not want to be near their disappointment. She prefers spending her days with Kiba and his sister at the veterinary clinic, or with Shino and his father classifying the various kinds of butterflies and beetles that were mating this time of year. 

She notices that the Yamanaka clan head and his wife's visits to the compound are becoming a regular occurrence. She does not know why until an older cousin comes to retrieve her from her rooms, helps her dress in a fine blush pink kimono, and leaves her at the meeting rooms in the main house. 

When her father and Hanabi come, also well dressed, Hinata defers to them. She keeps her head down, and she does not ask why she has been summoned. When the Yamanaka arrive dressed in resplendent purple, with Ino in tow, Hinata begins to get nervous. 

"Hinata," her father says, voice like stone as it always is, "we have come to believe that your soulmate has been found in Yamanaka Ino."

He says it like it is a fact, like it is one that she has always known. Hinata looks from her father to where Ino is sitting. A hesitant smile is on the blonde girl's face. Yamanaka Inoichi and Kigiku look much kinder than Hiashi sounds. 

"Ino-chan," Kigiku says, turning to her daughter. "If you will."

"Yes, haha-ue," she replies, in a voice that is much too formal for the Ino that Hinata knows from the academy. 

She shuffles politely forward and extends her left leg. On it, at the heel, is a little brown seed from which several sunflowers have blossomed. Most of them are still buds, but there is one at the crest of Ino's knee that is flushed red and swaying in a gentle breeze. 

"Hinata."

She looks to her father and nods only once. She has to stifle her embarrassment when she must turn around and disrobe so that the boar on her back is visible. When she looks over to gauge the reactions of the Yamanaka family, she only sees something fond in the eyes of the parents, and wild surprise in Ino's. 

She moves to lift her sleeve back onto her shoulder when her father's sharp, "Wait," stops her. 

There is an odd tickling at her back, one that isn't unpleasant, but certainly is new. She had felt something like that during the Chuunin Exams, but when she had gotten home, not much had changed about the boar. It looked a little older, perhaps no longer a baby.

But now, the tickling rises up her spine insistently, and then it is replaced with a pleasant heat. Hinata cranes her neck to look at Ino, whose own eyes are on her leg. The boar on Hinata's back is there now. Much smaller, to accommodate the space it must occupy, but on Ino's leg, and perhaps on Hinata's back as well, the young boar is sniffing at the sunflowers. 

"You may dress."

Hinata quickly sets herself to rights, and Ino does as well. 

"Marriage can proceed at a later date," Hiashi says, "I find that you and I will agree on that."

"Of course," Inoichi replies, nodding. "They have much more to learn before they are ready. An announcement of the marks should come soon, however. Sandaime-sama will need to know."

"I am well aware of the law," Hiashi says, nodding. "Because Hinata is not my heir, she will become a Yamanaka upon marriage. The subject of children will be overseen by your family, though I doubt - ,"

"They are twelve, Hiashi-sama," Kigiku interjects. "Children will come much later."

Hiashi lifts an eyebrow. 

"Will?" 

"Will," she insists, smiling prettily. "You'll recall that one of the Sandaime's students was very gifted with the medical sciences. Two kunoichi having children that are biologically their own is not the strangest thing he has developed." 

Hiashi's eyes narrow, but he nods in silence.

"If these children are born with the Byakugan, I trust you will allow the Hyūga to oversee their training."

"Of course," Inoichi says, his wife making a noise of agreement as well. 

Hinata can't really pay attention to any of the talking. She's only got eyes for Ino. 

* * *

It's awkward. It's very awkward. Hinata doesn't really know how to start a conversation with someone that isn't on her team or isn't in her clan. And even then, Kiba and Kurenai do most of the chatting. Hinata doesn't have very many, if any friends within her family. 

And Ino was the single most popular girl in their academy days. She's boisterous and pretty, and she's got loads of friends outside of her team. She's mastered her clan techniques and she has a  _job_ and she's nothing like Hinata. 

"So," Ino asks, smilingly. "What do you like to do?"

Hinata fiddles with her hands in her lap, trying to say something that isn't stupid or too quiet to hear. Their parents had arranged these get togethers so that they could work on getting to know each other before they were married. They were to meet once a week for an hour or two, just to talk. The meetings happened either on the Hyūga or Yamanaka compounds to keep away prying eyes. 

Their paperwork had already been submitted to the Sandaime's office, along with detailed descriptions of their soul marks and how they moved. Any updates would need to be reported as well. It makes Hinata nervous, that the Sandaime knows that much about her. The boar on her back and been something to hide all of her life, and now the most important person in Konohagakure knows what it is, and that sometimes it sneezes. 

"I l-like p-pressing flowers," Hinata murmurs. 

Ino tucks a piece of blonde hair behind her ear, leaning in closer. Her shoulder brushes against Hinata, and the contact makes her blush.

"What'd you say?"

"I-I said I like f-flower pressing."

Ino leans back, her eyes glittering. 

"What a ladylike hobby," she exclaims, gently bumping her shoulder against Hinata's. "Do you have a book? Can I see it?"

Hinata blinks. People in her clan generally don't care about her hobby. Kiba says her flowers make him sneeze, and Shino usually just gives her facts about what kinds of bugs could live off of them. They both mean well, but it isn't the kind of appreciation she's really after. 

"O-of course," Hinata replies, standing. 

They had been sitting out on the back porch of the main house because the day was bright and Ino insisted that they shouldn't be cooped up inside. Hinata had acquiesced, actually grateful for an excuse to sit outside with her bare feet. The elders wouldn't scold her for it, not if her soulmate was asking it of her. 

She leads her way to her bedroom, and from the wall, carefully pulls down a green book from her shelf. 

"Wow, Hinata-chan, your room is so pretty," Ino murmurs. 

Hinata looks at the space. It's incredibly well kept, but she likes darker colors. Her bedspread is a soft purple, and she has lights with shades that remind her of jellyfish that give off a gentle blue tint when they're on. 

"Th-thank you," she replies, handing the book over to Ino. "H-here's what I-I've been working on."

Ino takes the green book with gentle hands, and opens it up to the first page. She looks down with a surprising amount of concentration, and Hinata wonders if Ino's inner florist is scrutinizing her work. She's about to open her mouth to inform her soulmate that she's just an amateur when Ino looks up at her, a finger on her chin. 

"These are really lovely."

Hinata blinks. 

"No, really," Ino presses. "There are nearly no breaks, at all. The stems haven't been snapped, and the petals all still have most of their color. You're very good at this, Hinata-chan."

"Oh," she says, stumped. "Th-thank you, I-Ino-san."

"Do you have a favorite flower?"

"U-um," Hinata mumbles, because no one had ever asked her that before, no one besides Kurenai-sensei. "D-dahlias. Th-the ones that a-are r-red a-and white and y-yellow."

Ino closes the green book with great care and places it back in Hinata's hands. She smiles at her, and gives her a jaunty wink as she says, "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

It's also awkward because Ino is pretty. Hinata had never really considered whether or not she had liked girls before. She had always figured she would just like whoever her soulmate was, or learn to like whoever it was her clan chose for her. 

But Ino is pretty. And nice. Which makes her even prettier. She listens to Hinata, and asks her questions. She's sincerely curious about, well,  _everything._ She wants to know Hinata's favorite colors and favorite flowers, her star sign, zodiac sign, and blood type. She asks about Hanabi, and about her mother, but carefully steers clear of any mention of Hiashi. 

And the more they talk, the more Hinata likes her.

Every night before she goes to sleep, Hinata looks at the boar on her back. Sometimes, it has a mouthful of sunflowers and it isn't eating them. Rather, the boar holds the stems gently in its mouth, swishing its tail back and forth in content. Other times, the boar is sniffing at a thicket of the flowers that sprout up from low on Hinata's hip. Some days the boar rolls around in the flowers, and that always makes Hinata catch a laugh in her throat in surprise. 

Sometimes, in those months after they find each other, Hinata wonders if she only likes Ino because she knows that some divine force decided that they will be together, or if it is because she knows she will be married to the other girl, or if it is because she sincerely likes Ino. It's a difficult question to suss an answer out to, mostly because she has only herself to ask.

"See how your mark grows," Kurenai advises her. "See how it feels, instinctively when the mark changes. That'll give you your answer."

Hinata nods, and when the day comes that the boar on her back rears up on its back feet, she can feel the sunflowers bend out of its way as it comes back down. Surprise hits her first, because she hasn't felt anything like it since the day she saw Ino's mark for the first time.

What follows is something warm and fuzzy at the core, extending below her stomach and into her skin. It's her own feeling, not the mark's. It's pride. The boar dances for the rest of the day, and Hinata can't help the slight skip in her step that follows. 

When she sees Ino next, the girl grabs her hands and gushes to her about the suiton she performed perfectly for the first time that day. Hinata stammers out her congratulations, and she knows for sure.

* * *

It takes months.

"Be patient," her father says, warm in the face of her frustration. "She's had a very different upbringing than you."

"You just need to become better friends," her mother adds, "and she'll open right up."

Ino is used to people like Sakura. Wallflowers that become war machines. Shikamaru is quiet, but he is blunt and he can be chatty when you get him onto something he cares about. Chouji is sweet, but isn't especially talkative, not the way Ino can be. 

Hinata isn't like any of them. She's soft-spoken and she stutters often. She wears her hoodie like it's something she can burrow down and hide into, which she usually does. She twiddles her fingers to avoid making conversation, and nearly every time she voices an opinion, she apologizes. 

It's a little exhausting, but it's also mostly sad. Ino is both a people person and a people pleaser. She really, really likes it when the people around her are having fun and enjoying themselves. Hinata never really seems like she enjoys anything, other than flower pressing. She's dreadfully shy when she comes to the Yamanaka compound, clearly unused to all the sound and color that pervades Ino's family. 

Ino doesn't want her future wife to be uncomfortable around her family. She doesn't want her future wife to be uncomfortable  _anywhere_. So she doubles down, and she works twice as hard. 

She peppers Hinata with questions, backing off when the other girl starts twiddling with her fingers or fumbling with the sleeves of her jacket. She talks about botany since it's a shared interest of theirs, and she asks Hinata about her training. She gives her little hugs, and tells her jokes, doing her damnedest to get Hinata to smile, to laugh loudly, without worrying about keeping up her Hyūga Cool. 

She's a Yamanaka, so she's sly. When Shino and his dad come by the flower shop for a kind of mulch that some bug on their property likes to lay their eggs in, she asks politely about their training, edging in a question here and there about Hinata if she could do so without getting caught. When she sees Kiba when they're both on their way to the training grounds, she keeps pace with him, needling him about his dog fur getting into Hinata's hoodie to get the boy talking about his kunoichi teammate. 

She pilfers information, gathering it close to her, and starts outlining a plan. It takes up a small yellow journal that her parents are absolutely  _not_ allowed to look at, but that they smile knowingly over whenever Ino pulls it out at the dinner table. 

It takes months, but Ino starts to figure it out. What to say and how to say it and when. When there are good days to hug Hinata and when there are bad ones. How to ask about her home life, about her training, and about her family, without making her want to hide in her own skin.

She opens up. Slowly, but surely. Like a sunflower. 

* * *

The Yamanaka compound is noisier than the Hyūga compound has ever been in Hinata's twelve years living there. There are flowerpots outside of every house, and white sheets drying in the sun and catching their perfume. 

Ino leads her through the compound, telling her which cousins live where, and whether or not they married into the clan, or if they were vassals or wards. She has Hinata by the hand, which is  _shocking_ and  _confusing_ and also  _utterly wonderful._

Hinata hasn't really ever held hands before. Maybe when she was little and she needed help walking, or needed to be guided places. But that was a habit that had been kicked before the age of six. 

Ino is easy with affection in a way that Hinata doesn't understand. She bumps shoulders with her, will give her one armed hugs, and  _hold her hand_. The Hyūga are not an affectionate clan. But Ino is, and it appears that the rest of the Yamanaka are as well. 

As Ino guides her through the compound, Hinata sees cousins and vassals and wards exchange easy touch. They rough house with each other in public, they flick each other's foreheads, and smack shoulders.

The Hyūga only ever touch each other that much when fighting, and even then, the Gentle Fist is more about hitting faster than physically possible until the opponent is physically incapable of hitting back. It wasn't exactly a lingering technique. 

"And this is our house," Ino says as they arrive to the front steps of her own home, "but you already knew that."

She takes a step up and turns around to face Hinata, holding her hands behind her own back with a twinkle in her eye. 

"Hinata-chan, close your eyes," she says, "and no peeking."

Hinata steps up after Ino, confused. Shinobi training says following an order like that is an easy way to get killed, but this is her soulmate. Her father also knows that she's in the Yamanaka clan compound today, so there isn't a decent alibi if anything bad does happen to her. 

Knowing that makes Hinata close her eyes and say, "O-okay."

"Good, I'm walking behind you now," Ino says, carefully side stepping Hinata, and gently pushing her forward. "Take off your shoes, good. Now forward, forward, make a left…"

Hinata manages to get her shoes off with her eyes closed, Ino's hands gently resting at the small of her back and at her shoulder to steer her. The extra contact is unnecessary; Hinata could find her way if she really had to. That had been part of her training with the Byakugan as a girl, and still is now.

The progenitor of the Byakugan was said to have been a blind woman, whose awakened kekkei genkai allowed her to see. Training while blind was a staple that each Hyūga, regardless of their ability to use the doujutsu was made to do.

"Okay, okay," Ino says, slowing down. "We're here. Open your eyes!"

They're in the dining room, and on the table is a plate of eight fat cinnamon rolls and a vase of dahlias, all red-and-white-and-yellow. There is a box wrapped in sky blue paper with a bright green bow on top. 

Hinata turns to Ino, eyes wide. 

"Surprise!" she shouts, clapping her hands. "We're going to be together until we're dead, and I realized I never even got you a birthday present, because I never knew when it was."

Hinata looks at the table, astonished. How had Ino known that cinnamon rolls were her favorite? Had she asked the other Hyūga? Had she asked Hanabi? Her father?

"I figured I missed twelve birthdays," she continues, rocking back and forth on her heels, "so I should start catching up."

Hinata reaches out, hesitantly touching the dahlia's petals. Ino drums her fingers against the blue wrapped box, grinning. 

"Open it."

Hinata nods hesitantly, and takes the box into her hands. She's careful about tearing the wrapping paper, not wanting to make a mess as she does. She puts the box down on the table so she can pick up the lid, and inside there is a hoodie. It's a heather grey, different than the one she's wearing right now, with white sleeves and a heather hood. 

When she pulls it up out of the box, she can see that on the right arm is the flame of the Hyūga clan, and on the right is the bush clover of the Yamanaka. 

Hinata looks at Ino, face feeling hot as she does. She thinks she might cry. 

"I-isn't it too soon?" she asks. "For the sleeves?"

Ino laughs, and waves a hand. 

"Who cares?" Ino replies. "The Sandaime knows, and we're probably gonna get married in four years or five years. So everyone's gonna know eventually."

Hinata hods, turning back to the hoodie in her hands. She sniffles. 

"If you don't wanna wear it outside of the village, that's fine, I won't be offended," Ino says quickly. "It's just, y'know, to wear if you like. It might be too pale to wear outside of winter time. I know your team does a lot of tracking."

Hinata presses her face into the hoodie to hide the fact that now she's  _crying_. The hoodie smells like the cinnamon rolls on the counter. And that makes her cry  _harder_. 

"Hinata?" Ino asks, reaching out and pressing a hand on her shoulder. "Hinata-chan? Are you okay? Do you not like it? It's okay! I can return it or something, we can exchange it for something you like, if you want."

Hinata shakes her head, then tugs the newly tear stained hoodie off her face and throws her arms around Ino. She hugs her tight, tight the way her own mother used to hug her before she died.

"I love it," Hinata says, clear as day. "I l-love it so much, Ino-chan, it's perfect!"

Ino pats her on the back a couple of times, then rubs slow circles. 

Hinata can hear the smile in her voice when she says, "I'm glad."

They eat the cinnamon rolls with one hand, barefoot on the front porch, holding hands with the other, Hinata in her new hoodie, and Ino beaming bright as another sunflower bud on her calf blossoms. 

**Author's Note:**

> other soulmates in this fic are included but not limited to, temari and tenten, neji and shikamaru, chouji and karui, hanabi and moegi, and naruto, sasuke, and sakura
> 
> thank you for reading ! xx


End file.
